


If we were stronger

by Mydearstself



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydearstself/pseuds/Mydearstself
Summary: The war has left one of the last survivers of the east horde battalion stranded in a river, blood and death circle at his feet as he lets the gentle tide take him to a new begining.





	1. For the "Horde"

**Author's Note:**

> Eilizar is actually a character I made once and Alron is based on a friend of mines character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Alron is a priest and Eilizar is a warrior :P Oh and most of the tags will be included in chapters 2-5 of this series :)) sorry for cucking you <3

Weak and breathless, the blood bathed river swallowed his feble body, the gentle tide crashing against the river bank as the waves carried the broken elf further down stream, letting the bodies of his enemies and allies brush against his open flesh.

-Ah, this is the end of the line for me- he found himself thinking as the waters embraced him, he was giving in to the though of eternal sleep or what the humans called death, tired of the war, tired of the struggle, death embraced all of those he once loved and soon he too would follow suit.

If only the warcheif hadn't of been so foolish, believing they would win, even though out numbered and even with a lack of moral high ground she insisted to fight the war, he lost his faith and hope in the Horde as well as his dignity.

-Pathetic- he let the loss of the east battelion sink into the river along side him, eyes shut tightly, a struggled breath of water, he gurgled as he let him self drown in the disgrace and pity of his own race.

Everyone suffered in the hands of the war, that's the price they would have to pay for sharing this cruel, cruel, world, the Worgens of Gilneas had been plagued, their city turned to ruins, the trolls, exiled from the horde by Garrosh and he had been sent to fight off one of the major Alliance forces near Eversong forest in his home land and now he lay, almost dead in a river half alive and unmoving, this was his price for the war.

\------------------------ 

His white silken hair, tainted red with the blood that he alone he had spilt, flowed gracefully without a hint of life along the river bank but soon gentle hands soothed through the hair finding its way back to the body it belonged to before lifting the elf attached to its head out of the bloody water, their heart was still beating in its chest, somehow.

"He's alive" The man rejoyced as he tucked the Elfs ears under a cloak and bought him on to dry land before the towns men, he placed his hands on the Elfs chest and started pumping, first there was a choked cough, followed by a fit as the water was flushed from the elfs lungs making him able to breath again but he was still to weak to wake.

The pale skin of the elfs, soft to the touch as the damp towel trailed along its wounds, one limb at a time, cautious of the burns where the blood still boiled, the heat undying even after the flesh bathed in the river, the damp clothed earned soft grunts and groans from the unnamed bloodelf the blood spilling from his war wounds but soon enough the washing up came to an end, now all the human could do was wait for the elf he had shelltered to wake.

Many days of caring for the Elf passed, each day he did it with care and caution as the Elf was still ingured, he even fed him and hid him from the disapproving towns people who would most likely vote for the elfs execution but as almost a week went by it almost seemed hopeless but the Elfs paulse remaind a beat, fluttering in the depths of his ribcage, the man had fallen asleep listening to it, it was more calming then he could have ever imagened.

The weight on the elfs chest gave him discomfort as one eye opened, the room he was kept in was nothing more then a candle lit commoners room, nothing new to him though as he watched the flickering light dance along the room wall, he was startled at first, a human man had catered to him and looked after him and now laid asleep next to him, it was, very uncommon and very dangerous. 

His arms felt heavy as he lifted them slightly before laying them by his side once more, this caused the human to turn in his sleep, the Elf just sighed, he was still to weak, he had to wait a little longer, he let himself be carried off into sleep once more.

This time he woke in the morning, the sun crept slyly through the slightly parted curtains in whay he assumed to be the Humans bed room, there was a nice bed which he had been laid upon and draws that matched the bedding with photos that decorated the walls, he hadn't noticed these things last night seeming how the room was a lot darker at night, however this time the man was awake. 

"#@%$# @#@#$& ^*@#!" the human muttered in his own language as the elf just stared at him, he had no idea what the man had said, he could only assume, they didn't have the same first language but he got the gist of it.

They sat in an awkward silence, not knowing how to speak the same language he thought he'd break the ice and use one they might have in common.

"Hello" the Elf spoke, having ago at the language they called common, seeing if the human could speak it or not, he could see them human was hesitant, not sure if he was able to answer or if he was just being catuious, the elf was unsure.

They sat in silence once again.

"Your name?" The human asked, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"Eilizar" He said quietly, the human listened to the name roll of his tounge before giving his own. 

"Alron" he smiled, the sun tinted the humans brown eyes in to a flearing orange that flickered like a flame, sparking a light in the elf himself, the man was almost breath taking in his awake, their eyes meet, jade and brown both lit by the same flame as Alron fed Eilizar once again.

The Elf was thin, unlike the human, but his skin was no longer bloody however it was ripped in certain places, scars laced his chest and back, something the human had picked up on when bathing the Elf.

"Your scars are from the war?" it was more of an inference then a question.

"They are" his common wasn't very good but he could manage somehow with out the help of a book as the human turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"The war is never kind, its cruel to everyone, no matter who is right or wrong" Alron said as he looked at one of the pictures hung up on the wall, there was an elder human who really resembled the one in front of him.

"father or brother" the question was simple, upfront and not carefully worded, most would have been called rude but it seemed the Elf didn't know any better.

"Brother" the answer was short but heart felt, he could see the pain in his eyes, that was this mans price for the war.

\------------------------ 

None of the generals searched for them, they didn't care, unless you had a title like the warchiefs of the Horde or you were a second hand, he was merely a front line worrior for the Horde who lost his life fighting for _his _freedom and for what? the days in the battalion only payed for his home and food by just, the only thing that it assured was his death when war did come, perhaps thats why he signed up, he wasnt sure anymore.__

But now he had found himself in the care of a human man by the name of Alron, he didn't know what class he was or if he was a class at all, the man still remained a mystery to him and the man left the house often maybe he was important? the elf found himself drawn into the mystery man. 

"Oh holy light, shine judgment upon my sins" The human prayed as he felt the guilt weigh him, he had put everyone at risk because he has a heart but that wasnt the only thing that weighed his mind, being so close to someone of that race? exciting, almost too much so, elfs were beautiful but night elf men were not, unlike blood elf men, being so close made his heart jump -No, he is a man and Horde- he shuned his own thoughts and himself for these feelings.

"Please hear my plea, cast my thoughts of sin away" he begged, however in the back of his mind the Elf still lingered.

He wondered if his prays had been heard as he walked home, back to the elf he had sheltered, he doesn't know why he did it, he even hid the fact that Eilizar was an Elf from the other towns men, again another sin he was to bare.

He returned home late everynight but this time there was someone waiting for him as he opened the door, he wasnt used to a welcome back greeting but he recieved one as he walk through the narrow hall of his house, he was still dressed in his robes from his session in the church.

The robes where white and blue, one fitted under the other, like any priests, the staff and spell book in his hand sealed the deal, he really was a priest, his hair was brown like his eyes, he was quiet pale and he seemed to have a life outside of the house.

"Your back" The Elfs voice was like fire that burned his skin, every word sounded like a purr almost but from what he had heard was most bloodelfs spokes as though they were flirting so he tried to make nothing of it.

"I am, did i keep you waiting long?" he could tell that Eilizar didn't care to much as he scoffed at the shrude thought of him actually waiting for a human.

"No, you can be as long as you like, your life not mine" The Elf had a point but he wanted to make sure he wasn't being neglected since he took him in.

"It is my duty to look after you well you're here" The Elf merely looked away from Alron, he was more embarrassed about being taken care of like an infant then happy he was alive, he was grateful, deep down he really was, the days in the battalion, all he wanted was to rest or earn his name but neither would come true and now he was being housed by a human? oh the shame he would bare if his father knew he was with in the grasp of the Alliance.

However this human with such kindness peaked his interest, he was already different, he didn't know how yet but something was very _different _about this human and he liked it.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me support plz, I know my other fic sucked but I will make it up with this one


	2. For the "Alliance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eilizar has been deemed as deceased by a general placed in the north battalion after they discovered his sword without a body to follow but little did they know that Eilizar now finds himself wandering a humans house alone everyday and awaits Alrons return as day by day they slowly break down the walls they had built between each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop deleted this whole thing, I worked really hard on in im soo sorry if its bad so yeah...

Many days had passed since Eilizar went missing, they assumed he was deceased as his sword was found by a leading commander in the north who had come looking for survivors, he was known for his grace with his sword, so it was no wander they recognized it but he was never found so they deemed it as such, they informed his father, who didn't care much, he believed that if he couldn't hold his own he deserved it, however his mother shed tears, she cursed his father and death itself for her beloved son, his friends also wept for him, he was their friend.

His days of battle were a thing of the past, now he found himself wandering the humans house alone, his living quarters were well furnished but dull, this made it rather unexciting doing the same thing over and over again, the books and scrolls weren't enough because he wasn't really one for prayer or religion, he had no reason to believe in the humans so called holy light.

Alron had been coming home later and later, after all he was the towns priest and was often called upon by the towns men for guidance or advice, he offered were he could but it wasn't just this town that called upon him, even the citizens of near by towns seeked his knowledge and he gave it.

"Alron, please consider this" He didn't have time for this pitiful display again, the women sat on her hand and knees as she conveyed her feelings for him in front of a crowd outside the church just get receive the same response every time.

\------------------------

His days in the town grew tiresome, the thought of home beckoned him, he knew when he returned he would no longer be alone and he would be greeted by the same jade green eyes that had taken his breath away that day.

 

"You're early" Was the first thing he heard as he opened the door, Eilizar had seated himself in the humans favorite chair, he was trying his hardest to read on of the scrolls the human had left on the table from the night before, it was as if the elf had been waiting for his return all day.

"Waiting for me, were you?" The human teased, letting an amused smirk creep along his face, the elf tsked, his tongue clicked in anger as if he were offended by the truth, to which he was.

"No" it was a simple but snobby reply, he hated to admit he almost missed him a little, this place was a bore without the man.

"Im here now" The human smiled as he took a seat next to the elf.

The weeks past by them, they slowly began breaking down the walls they had put up for eachother, they were growing closer as the human began to vent to the elf and the elf would offer his advice whenever he could but the incedent with the women left the elf with nothing but a furrowed eyebrow.

"How crude, i have no doubt you should rid of her" The elf stated but it wasnt that easy, he knew this, he heard a loud sigh come from the human.

"She is an annoyance" He wasn't supposed to speak illy of the towns people but even he had lost his patience with her, she was headover heels in love with him and often threw herself at him, he did not like it nor would he tolerate it.

"Mind you, have you ever actually beded someone" The term beded to them ment to lay with them (sex) and judging by how reserved the human was he doubted he had, he found women who offered themselves to him he finds too annoying, the human scowleded him, throwing a soul piercing glare at the elf.

"I haven't" He scoffed, the elf had offended him with his tone of voice.

"It was a simple question, yes or no would have been fine" The elf spoke rolling his eyes at the still offended human, the elfs confidence never seemed to wither.

"Have you?" He asked hoping to break the elfs confidence alittle, the elf smiled teasingly and leaned intimidatingly over the human before him, the jade eyes piercing through him.

"I have" the elf answered with ease, closing in around the human, he bought himself to a whisper.

"Do you want to know another thing about it" The smirk on his face never left it was as if it was painted on, the human slowly, catiously nodded at the elf.

"They were a male, just like you and me" The human blushed at the impilications behind the dangerous tone of the elves, he hadn't realized that he had been cornered, not until he went to turn away, he came face to face with a wall.

He was trapped between Eilizar and the wall, he felt the elf inch closer to him as a gentle hand caressed his face, turning it to face the elfs, there noses touched, the human flinched but was soon bought into a gentle kiss, it lit a fire in the humans heart, a heat he had never felt before but now he realized he had been craving this heat from the start.

It was alien to him as he felt something wet slip into his mouth, he melted into the deeper more passionate kiss form the elf as he began to flush, his cheeks turned bright pink as he was swept away by the kiss, so gentleand warm, he wanted more of it, his hand snaked around the elf deepening the kiss, he could feel the way their tongues colided, it sent sparks through his body.

Suddenly the elf broke their lip lock and the human almost fell over, the elf swooped him up quickly into his arms, the human leaning againt the elfs chest could hear Eilizars heart beat, it thumped uncomforably against his ears as they reached the bedroom.

"Eilizar w-" He was quickly silenced as his lip were quickly over taken by a hungry kiss, it was more vigorius this time, a test of dominance, he lost to the elf, he felt hands slide under his robe and up his leg, he hadn't realized he was hard.

"You- You're" The elf said, he was surprised he even got a rise out of the holy priest.

"Save it" The Human huffed, more in embaressment then anger as he felt a cold hand slip into his undegarments.

He moaned as he felt the elfs hand grip him and begin stroking, it was different then he had imagened, it felt better, his head was spinning, Eilizar picked up the speed a little, he decided to pay attention to his own erection, he quickly pulled his pants down freeing it, the human gasped, he wasnt prepared for this much yet.

The elf couldn't help but chuckle a little, he guided the humans hand to his own throbbing erection begging him to stroke it, the human wasnt sure if he would be any good at it but he complied letting his hand wrap around the elfs hard dick, it was surprisingly warm, he began to stroke and judging by the groans he was getting he wasnt doing to bad.

Both neared climax together, the human twitched jolting up as he felt a swirl of pleasure over come his stomach, he let go of the elf as he came, all over his bed, the elf decided to stroke himself until he released onto the human, covering the holy priest in his own seed, it painted a rather seductive picture in his opinion as they laid there in the after glow, the human was still flushed and now the elf was too.

The elf rised off of the bed and helped the human up.

"Lets get you cleaned up, shall we" Both the elf and the human bathed together as if they were lovers but neither complained, they had both dreamed of this warmth, they both needed it, finally they finished their bath.

"You can stay in here if you'd like" The elf couldn't hide his smirk, it was almost to cute, he hopped into the bed with his new found partner amd cuddled him until they fell asleep and he couldn't lie it was the best sleep he'd had in a long time.

Everything was fine like this, this was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me and my work I mean I know its bad but I tried so here's another chapter and ty to Float, wuffy and my boyfriend to supporting me so much, it means a lot to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to those who came for certain tags that might not be mentioned yet, please wait and continue to support me in my work <3


End file.
